Genji
}} Grzegorz Kwiecień Gaku Space }} Genji – jeden z bohaterów gry Overwatch, który został dodany na oficjalne serwery w aktualizacji 9 listopada 2015 roku. Genji jest małomównym cyborgiem, uzbrojonym w istny arsenał broni wojowników ninja, przemierzający świat w poszukiwaniu prawdy. Opis szczegółowy Tło fabularne thumb|Odnalezienie harmoniiCyborg Genji Shimada pogodził się ze swoimi implantami wspomagającymi, których wcześniej nie mógł zaakceptować, i odkrył w sobie lepszego człowieka. Jako najmłodszy syn mistrza klanu wojowników ninja Shimada, Genji prowadził uprzywilejowane życie w luksusach. Nie interesował się zbytnio nielegalnymi interesami swojej rodziny i choć świetnie sobie radził podczas ulubionych lekcji wojownika ninja, przez większość czasu prowadził życie playboya. Wielu członków jego klanu uważało, że beztroski Genji jest niebezpiecznym ciężarem dla rodziny, a ojciec za bardzo mu pobłaża i niepotrzebnie go chroni. Po śmierci głowy klanu starszy brat Genjiego – Hanzo – zażądał, żeby Genji bardziej zaczął się angażować w kierowanie imperium zmarłego ojca. Genji odmówił, co rozzłościło Hanza. Napięcia między braćmi doprowadziły do gwałtownej konfrontacji, którą Genji prawie przypłacił życiem. Hanzo myślał, że zabił swojego brata, ale Genji przeżył dzięki interwencji organizacji Overwatch i dr Angeli Ziegler. Dla tej globalnej organizacji obronnej Genji był dobrym kandydatem na agenta, szczególnie w świetle prowadzonych działań przeciwko klanowi Shimada. Ciężko ranny Genji był na granicy śmierci, więc przedstawiciele Overwatch zaproponowali mu odtworzenie ciała w zamian za jego pomoc. Genji przeszedł serię operacji zastępujących części jego ciała cybernetycznymi implantami, które zwiększyły jego szybkość i zwinność oraz poprawiły już i tak doskonałe umiejętności wojownika ninja. Genji stał się żywą machiną bojową, a jego naczelnym celem stało się rozbicie przestępczego imperium swojej rodziny. thumb|left|Walka dla OverwatchZ biegiem czasu w Genjim narastał jednak wewnętrzny konflikt. Czuł coraz większe obrzydzenie do swoich mechanicznych implantów i nie mógł się pogodzić ze swoim losem. Kiedy wykonał swoje zadanie, odszedł z Overwatch i wyruszył w świat, szukając sensu życia. Przez wiele lat błąkał się, aż w końcu trafił na omnickiego mnicha – Zenyattę. Choć z początku Genji odrzucił mądrości Zenyatty, dobroduszny omnik nie dał za wygraną. Z czasem Zenyatta został mentorem Genjiego, który pod jego kierunkiem ostatecznie pogodził się ze swoją naturą pół człowieka, pół maszyny. Genji zrozumiał, że mimo ciała cyborga, nadal ma duszę człowieka. Nauczył się też traktować swoje nowe ciało jako dar i korzystać ze swojej niezwykłej siły. Genji po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu jest wolny. Nawet on nie potrafi powiedzieć, dokąd prowadzi jego droga. Zdolności / • / • / }} • • }} • • }} • • }} • • }} Osiągnięcia Biografia Żołnierz doskonały thumb|left|Trening z LenąKiedy Overwatch przyglądało się zajściom terrorystycznym w Londynie spowodowanym przez Sektor Zero, Genji trenował wraz z Leną w sali treningowej. Jako agent Blackwatch, mężczyzna wykazywał się niezwykłymi zdolnościami walecznymi oraz taktycznymi, lecz umiejętności kobiety zaskoczyły go i dał się pokonaćCyfrowy komiks „Insurekcja”, wydany 5 kwietnia 2017 roku.. Ich pojedynek był obserwowany przez Winstona i doktor Angela, a chwile później wpatrywał się w walkę sam MorrisonCyfrowy komiks „Insurekcja”, wydany 5 kwietnia 2017 roku.. thumb|Walka z Pięścią ZagładyKiedy Pięść Zagłady zaczął niszczyć Numbani, na ratunek miastu i mieszkańcom przybył Genji, Smuga oraz Winston, którzy za wszelką cenę próbowali pozbyć się wroga. Wojownik nie dawał jednak za wygraną i wykazywał się większym sprytem od agentów, co postanowił wykorzystać. Kiedy Genji zaatakował mężczyznę, ten skontrował jego atak i swoją rękawicą wyrzucił go daleko, aż zatrzymał jego ciało samochód. Młodzieniec starał się podnieść i walczyć dalej, ale jego cybernetyczne ciało doznało dotkliwych obrażeń, co go unieruchomiłoFilm animowany „Historia Pięści Zagłady”, wydany 6 lipca 2017 roku.. Następnie na Pięść Zagłady ruszyła Smuga, której atak również zakończył się niepowodzeniem, bowiem przeciwnik wyrwał jej akcelerator czasowy, co doprowadziło do desynchronizacji bohaterki i niemożności dłuższego przetrwania w jednym miejscu i czasie. Widząc cierpienia przyjaciół, Winston wpadł w szał i ruszył na wroga, ostatecznie skutecznie go pokonującFilm animowany „Film Wprowadzający”, wydany 7 listopada 2014 roku.. Po opuszczeniu Overwatch Genji wędrował po świecie w poszukiwaniu spokoju ducha, który pomógłby mu zaakceptować jego cybernetyczne ciałoInformacje ukazane przy skórce „Nomada”.. Droga wybaczenia left|thumb|Spotkanie brata po latachGenji obserwował pędzącego w stronę Zamku Shimada Hanzo, który wspiął się na bramę i pokonał kilku strażników, po czym udał się do głównego pomieszczenia zamku, gdzie uklęknął przed nagim mieczem i malowidłem smoczych braci. Przed bronią umieścił miskę, małą podstawkę i pióro. Po chwili dostrzegł, że jest śledzony, a gdy Genji się ujawnił, wystrzelił w jego stronę strzałę, którą cyborg uniknął. Między nimi nastała walka, w której czasie rozmawiali o pewnym wydarzeniu sprzed laty. Hanzo zabił bowiem swojego brata, który sprzeciwił się klanowi. Kiedy walka przeniosła się na taras, Hanzo stwierdził, że pomimo tego, że zabił swojego brata, nadal oddaje mu cześć. Kiedy Genji zaczął pouczać Hanzo o honorze, ten przywołał dwa niebiańskie smoki. Cyborg sam następnie przywołał zielonego smoka, który zmienił kierunek lotu smoków Hanzo i skierował je przeciwko jemu samemu. Kiedy Hanzo padł na kolana i czekał na śmierć, Genji ukazał swoją twarz i wyznał mu, że jest jego zmarłym bratem. Po czym powiedział, że wybaczył mu i teraz musi on wybaczyć sobie. Następnie odszedł, znikając w kłębach dymu i zostawiając po sobie pióro, które Hanzo kładł przed mieczem i obrazemFilm animowany „Smoki”, wydany 16 maja 2016 roku.. Podczas świąt, Genji przebywał w Klasztorze Szambala i trenował pod czujnym okiem Zenyatty. Po skończonych ćwiczeniach napisał list, którego odbiorcą była Angela Ziegler, znajdująca się obecnie na drugim końcu świataCyfrowy komiks „Magia Świąt”, wydany 20 grudnia 2016 roku.. Występy Gry * „Overwatch” Filmy animowane * „Film Wprowadzający” * „Reaktywacja” * „Jesteśmy Overwatch” * „Smoki” * „Historia Pięści Zagłady” Komiksy * „Magia Świąt” * „Insurekcja” Ciekawostki * W „Reaktywacji” okazało się, że numer identyfikacyjny Genjiego to 3945_49. * Hanzo i Genji podczas tworzenia gry byli jedną postacią, lecz we wczesnych etapach rozwoju zostali rozdzieleni na dwie. * Ojciec Genjiego, Sojiro nadał mu pseudonim „Wróbel”. * Miecze Genjiego to katana i wakizashi, tworzące zestaw zwany Daishō, używany niegdyś przez samurajów. * Katana Genjiego znajduje się pomiędzy klifem, a punktem kontrolnym w wiosce, na pierwszym piętrze, na mapie Nepal. * Imię Genji jest nawiązaniem do tytułowej postaci z powieści „The Tale of Genji”. Tak samo, jak jego odpowiednik z Overwatcha, Genji wiódł życie playboya, nie interesując się sprawami rodzinnymi, za co został wygnany ze swojej zamożnej rodziny. * Jego wygląd i umiejętności, są podobne do Excalibura - mistrza broni białej z gry „WARFRAME”. Lista zmian * * * * * * * }} Przypisy Zobacz też * Galeria (galeria postaci) * Przedmioty kosmetyczne (przedmioty kosmetyczne postaci) Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie: Atak Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Członkowie Overwatch de:Genji en:Genji es:Genji fr:Genji it:Genji ja:ゲンジ ko:겐지 pt-br:Genji ru:Гэндзи zh:源氏